In any communication system employing optical fibers, there is always a need to terminate a given fiber and splice it to another. Because there is also always a need to undo a given splice and create a new one, for one reason or other, there is also the need for storage space for storing excess optical fiber lengths, associated with a housing or enclosure used for splicing purposes. Sometimes optical fibers are used per se, or in a "loose tube fashion." In the tight buffered state, fibers per se or in the tight buffered mode have an outside diameter of one size. Other times optical fibers are disposed either singularly or plurally in plastic tubes, either loose or otherwise. The plastic tubes have an outside diameter larger than a fiber per se, buffered or not. Then again, one may want to terminte a fiber optic cable containing many fibers within an enclosure, splice its fibers to one or more cables having either a singular or plural fibers. The disclosed invention addresses these problems of number, size and storage with the solution that is simple, safe and effective.